


Wincest Love Week - November 2016

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Tags as necessary for chapters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Collection of my ficlets for Wincest Love Week.





	1. MONDAY: Searching a pumpkin patch for the best pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).



> This was a challenge for me - I ended up really pushing myself to just beyond the limits of my comfort zone. Every day getting the feedback about how happy my giftee was was a huge deal because a lot of these are unlike things I'd ever written. Thankfully they were seriously awesome and loved it all! (Or at least said they did.) ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam convinces Dean that they have to find a haunted pumpkin and burn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-con roleplay, pumpkins

Pumpkin patches were always weird. Even as a kid, Dean hadn’t much liked going to them in broad daylight with John with him. He only went most years because of Sammy.

As weird as he’d found pumpkin patches then, it was weirder now. It was the middle of the night, and he and Sam were the only living things in the pumpkin patch. There was a ghost. Don’t ask Dean how a ghost haunts a pumpkin patch. Sam had found this hunt, done all the research, and just needed Dean with him for backup while they found the right pumpkin to salt and burn.

Dean squatted beside a particularly large pumpkin that had some scarring on one side. It sure looked creepy enough to be a ghost’s tether. He went to stand back up, but there was a knife at his throat. “Stay down.”

Dean put his hands up. “Sammy? What the hell…”

“I can’t believe you actually bought the pumpkin patch ghost story. You were actually looking for the Great Pumpkin, weren’t you?” Sam squatted behind Dean and wrapped his free arm around him. “You’re an idiot.”

“Sam, what’s going on here?”

“Have to say, the pumpkin you found is just about the perfect size.” Sam moved the knife and shoved Dean forward so he was bent over the pumpkin. “By the time I’m done here…”

Dean’s phone rang. Sam rolled his eyes, but leaned back to let Dean answer the phone. Jody, calling for advice on how to kill a skinwalker. Emergency advice. Dean told her and put the phone away. “Sorry about that. We need to start over?”

“Nah. Not sure I can wait that long. Just let me shove you onto the pumpkin again.”


	2. TUESDAY:  FUCKING A PUMPKIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's been cursed and, well. You saw the title, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: pumpkin abuse, Sastiel, unrequited Wincest

Dean’s an idiot. Standing here, watching his brother thrusting his cock into a meticulously carved hole in their pumpkin, Dean was perfectly fine with admitting it.

Sam’s begging was kind of entertaining. “Dean, come on! This isn’t funny! You know how to break this curse, so either help me break it or find me someone who will! Please, please don’t make me call Cas. Not like this.”

They’d gone to a pumpkin patch after that was the only connection they could find between people who had reported odd symptoms. Not all of them had pumpkin-fucking. Sam didn’t want to go, at least not together, but Dean had convinced him it would be fine. The people who’d gotten hit with sex pollen from the pumpkin patch were already couples. Maybe not sexually active yet, but still, together and definitely headed that way.

Dean had failed to take into account that his little brother’s long-standing crush on him might be enough. Dean had been horrified when Sam came clean with the help of Jim Beam, not long before he’d been ripped apart by Hellhounds. By the time he got back, it didn’t seem to matter anymore. Sam was his little brother, wasn’t gonna do anything stupid, and besides, recently, Sam had actually started to move on. After his stint with insanity and coming so close to becoming human, thanks to Metatron’s tricks, Castiel was curious and naturally turned to the Winchesters. He and Sam were still working on making themselves believe that it was okay, thanks to their issues with themselves and each other. Calling Cas to get Sam out of his predicament would set their slowly settling relationship back way too far for Dean’s comfort.

The pollen hadn’t affected Dean. But Sam… Sam needed to get laid. And fast, if the pumpkin had started looking that good. “Sammy, I do this for you, it’s a one-time deal. You’re my brother, and I love you, but this ain’t my thing. But come on, I was willing to go to Hell for you. I think I can take one for the team, as long as you promise you won’t try to make it more than it is. Got it?”


	3. WEDNESDAY: Thanksgiving dinner with Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary's back, and the need to be discreet is killing Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: voyeurism, Mary Finds Out

In some ways, having Mary gone had been easier. Just the two of them in the Bunker – Cas when he came by – Sam and Dean weren’t constantly having to watch themselves. In public, even in motels, watching what they said and how they touched each other was second nature. But the Bunker had always been their safe space. Their place where they could openly be the brother-fuckers they were.

With Mary back, that disappeared. Sam thought they should just get it over with, tell her. It’s not like she wouldn’t have read some of John’s suspicions in the journal. This was their mom, and chances were good she’d love them anyway. Dean wasn’t willing to take the risk. “We just got her back, Sammy. Come on. Just for a little while, can we pretend to be normal?”

“Just for a little while. Fine.”

Yeah. Mary had picked November 2nd to come home. It was Thanksgiving. Sam was back to sleeping in his own room, double-checking before he pulled on a shirt to make absolutely sure it was his, barely getting to touch Dean. And Dean shut him down the second he thought Sam was going anywhere near the topic of it maybe being time to start working on changing things.

Mary had insisted on doing a semi-traditional Thanksgiving dinner. So what if the turkey was pre-cooked, and the stuffing was out of a box, and even the pie was pre-made. Less cleanup that way anyway, right? It was still a turkey dinner for turkey day.

Once they’d cleaned up, Mary went to bed. Dean grabbed Sam’s wrist. “Come on, baby brother. Bedtime for you, too.”

“Dean, what the hell?” He jerked his arm out of Dean’s grasp. “I haven’t let you make me go to bed since I was fourteen.”

“Well, I’m going to bed. It’s Thanksgiving. Thought you might like to see just how thankful I am for a brother who puts up with my crap.” Dean’s eyes dropped to Sam’s crotch.

“Oh. Well. In that case.”

Three weeks of pent-up frustration is the only excuse Sam could come up with for why neither of them thought to lock the door. Or make sure it was closed all the way. Or activate the soundproofing spell Sam had made Dean get when he realized just how far sound carried in the halls. Just because Cas was cool with them didn’t mean he needed to be able to hear anything.

So it was something of a shock when he rolled off of Dean, both of them still breathing hard, to see their mother standing in the open doorway. She took a sip from the mug she carried. “Does this mean you two are going to stop sneaking around and tell me you’re in love? Or is this just sex? Either way, now I know, so you can stop sneaking.”

“Um… we…” Sam grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them. “This isn’t…”

“It’s screwed up and we know it. We just don’t care.” Dean sat up a little. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Kinda been expecting to see something since I got back. I was actually just about to talk to you, because you’re driving me crazy. I’m sorry your lives got this fucked up, but I’m not about to make you give up something that it seems like you both enjoy.”


	4. THURSDAY - Samulet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's badly hurt, Dean's phone is dead, so Dean tries to find Sam's phone. He finds the Samulet first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Destiel, Sastiel, hurt!Sam, That Goddamn Phone Message

It was tucked in his pocket. Had been for years. Sam was barely conscious when Dean started going through his jacket. “Dammit, Sammy, where’s your phone? My battery’s…”

Dean pulled out the amulet. “Is this… Sam?”

Sam reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his phone. “Here.” The effort was enough to push him over the edge, and he lost consciousness.

When he came to, he was in the hospital. He thought he was alone, but then Cas made himself visible. “Sam. Thank goodness. We’ve been very worried about you.”

“Cas? Where’s Dean?”

Cas came over and pulled the chair up beside the bed. “Dean’s locked in the panic room at Bobby’s place, because it’s the only place I know of that can keep him from running away. He’s doing his thing of feeling like he’s poison and that he doesn’t deserve to be in your life after he threw the amulet away.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Thanks for not letting him run. I didn’t pick it up and keep it because I think he’s poison and want him out of my life!”

“Do you want me to get him?”

“Yeah. Please. Obviously, we need to talk.” Sam waited while Cas went. Dean was incredibly disgruntled when he got to the hospital room.

“Pray to me when you’re ready. I didn’t trust Dean to drive the Impala here, so he’ll need me to take him to it,” Cas told Sam before he disappeared again.

Dean handed Sam the amulet. “Why the hell did you keep that? I sure didn’t live up to the promise of you and me against the world.”

“Dean, it wasn’t just you. It hurt like hell, you pushing me away, but I deserved it after Ruby. I always knew that somewhere, deep down, you never quite gave up on me, because you never followed through with the promise you made on the phone message.”

“What promise?”

“That you were done trying to save me?” Dean looked at him in confusion. “Where’s my phone?”

Dean reached into his jeans pocket and handed Sam the phone. Sam played the voicemail. It was hard to listen to, even now, but the shocked look on Dean’s face somehow made it worse. “I never said that! I never said any of that!”

“That’s what I heard. That was the final push, the moment I broke and went through with what I had to do… you didn’t say that? You really never said you wanted to kill me?” Sam’s eyes flooded.

“No. If I’d known what you heard, I’d have had a much easier time forgiving you… what I really said was that I was sorry and we were brothers and that meant something. That you went through with things anyway, that hurt worse than the beating you gave me before going off with Ruby.” Dean hit some buttons on the phone and Sam heard the message delete itself. “Sammy, god. I am so, so sorry you ever heard that, that things between us had gotten to the point where you could believe I’d say that. I hug you, it gonna mess up machines?”

“Who cares? Come here.” Dean carefully navigated the wires and IV lines to wrap Sam up in a hug. “Dean… I’m kinda scared to ask, but…”

“Don’t be. I never got over you.”

“What about Cas?”

“What about him? You think he doesn’t know I’m still in love with you? You don’t seem to mind sharing him with me, he’s not stupid, I think he knew we’d find our way back to each other eventually. I don’t wanna cut him out. It’ll be different. I know. But we can make it work, little brother. I know we can.”


	5. FRIDAY -  Hot chocolate + snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's got memory problems to go with his physical problems. Dean takes care of him, but can't help missing his brother. Especially today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: amnesia!Sam, dub-con (ish)

He had no idea what was going on. Okay, that wasn’t entirely true. He was in a bed, it was warm, and there was a man slipping in beside him with two mugs of hot chocolate. But he didn’t know who the man with the hot chocolate was, or why they were in bed together, especially in bed together naked. Okay, that wasn’t entirely true either. He wasn’t stupid. Being in bed together naked probably meant that they were having sex. But he didn’t know why he was sleeping with this guy.

“Hey, little brother. How you feeling?”

“Little… what the fuck? What’s going on here?”

The other guy sighed. “So, no improvement, then. Okay. Your name is Sam Winchester. I’m your big brother Dean. I’m also your best friend and your partner in the family business. And after you lost your girlfriend and came back to me, I also became your boyfriend. And this is the part where you freak out and try to get out of bed…”

Sure enough, Sam had rolled out of bed, but when he tried to get up, his feet hurt like Hell from even the slightest pressure. “What’s going on here? Why can’t I remember any of this?”

“We were on a hunt, and you were hurt. Badly. Possessed by a demon that made you stand in a fire, your feet and legs were really badly burned. When we exorcised the demon, you fell, hit your head, and you’ve had memory problems ever since. Some days you can remember some things, although nothing since the demon; some days are like today where you don’t even know me.” Dean reached out to Sam, offering him one of the mugs of hot chocolate. “Some days you want to hear how we became this, some days you don’t. Some days you’ll let me stay, some nights you make me sleep on the couch. Sammy, you do better when you let me stay here, let me take care of you. Please. Don’t push me away.”

Sam wanted to, but something in Dean’s eyes made him decide to let Dean stay. For now. He took the hot chocolate and took a sip. It was perfect. “Who’s we? You said we exorcised the demon.”

“Friends of ours, Jo and Ellen Harvelle. They helped me track you down, kept you distracted while I did the exorcism. Ellen drops by every day it’s safe for her to. She’ll probably be by around noon with some lunch. You haven’t thrown anything at me yet. Generally if you’re gonna be violent, you’ve started by now.”

“They know about… about us?” Sam looked at the bed. It did make sense, really. Explained why he felt safe and loved when he was under the blankets. Except for the part where Dean was his brother.

“Yeah, they know. Ellen blames it on our dad, which seems pretty fair, he’s the one who raised us so screwed up that we could fall in love.” Dean tugged on Sam’s arm, pulling him back under the covers. “Come on. You don’t remember, I know, but today’s your birthday. May 2nd. Come here and let me hold you for a little bit. Maybe it’ll help you remember enough that you can fuck me later. We had such big plans for your birthday… you’d been looking forward to it for months. Ever since mine, back in January. Unfortunately, you never told me what they were… although you dropped some hints. Mentioned the Colt a couple times, said you had a special outfit you couldn’t wait to see me in…”

“Now you’re making shit up.” But Sam got back under the covers and let Dean snuggle up against him. “What’d you do for your birthday?”

“Let’s just say neither of us could look at a church for days without turning fifteen shades of red. You were very creative coming up with penances for all of my sins, and I had to keep up with you.”


	6. SATURDAY -  "It’s so cold we should have sex to stay warm" + Mistletoe (First kiss maybe?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas decorates the Bunker. With cursed mistletoe. Sam and Dean will continue to get colder and colder until they freeze... or they kiss.
> 
> Sam is NOT happy about the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: dubcon, kiss-or-die

Sam was locked in his room. Acting like an overdramatic teenager. Dean was torn between rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of a thirty-three year old acting like this, frustration at Sam for not even trying to work with him, and his own horror at their situation. It’s not like he could blame Sam for reacting the way anyone would to this. Anyone who wasn’t a freak in love with their brother, anyway. Like him.

In his defense, there was absolutely no way to see this coming. If this was anyone’s fault, it was Sam’s. Sam was the one who said they should let Cas decorate the bunker if he wanted. Cas went a little overboard, which had Dean rolling his eyes every time he turned around and saw yet another jingly red tree or star or whatever thing. Cas had even put up ridiculous angel decorations. Okay. This wasn’t Sam’s fault. This was Cas’s fault.

The problem was that Cas had put up mistletoe. And not just any mistletoe, cursed mistletoe. And hadn’t warned Dean about it until it was too late, and he’d sat at the table under the mistletoe, and Sam sat across from him to talk about a possible hunt, and now they were cursed. Dean shivered. Cas had been very apologetic about not spotting the curse, but it didn’t matter how sorry the bastard was, Dean and Sam were slowly freezing to death because Sam had locked himself in his room instead of sucking up the disgust and kissing Dean. Or just holding still and letting Dean do all the work.

Dean knocked again. “Come on, Sammy. It’s just going to get worse until we get this over with, and let me tell you, chattering teeth ruins a kiss like nothing else.”

“I know, I know. Just… give me a second, all right? Maybe Cas will come up with a way to break the curse. If the Mark of Cain was a curse that could be broken, there’s gotta be a way to break this one, too, right?”

“Sammy…”

“Look, you’d be like this too if you’d ever read Harry Potter. The mistletoe at Hogwarts wasn’t satisfied with just a quick little grandma peck. At least this stuff isn’t singing or chasing us.”

“Wow. You are a giant dork. This isn’t Hogwarts, Sammy. I don’t even know what the big deal here is. I mean sure, we don’t usually go around kissing each other, but…”

Sam threw open the door to stare at Dean in disbelief. “You don’t get that this is one of the few lines we’ve managed not to cross in our lives? One of the few claims on normal we still have?”

“Okay, yeah. That’s… although this does happen to normal people. Without the curse, but with cheering crowds at Christmas parties. This one time, when you were off at college, I watched a guy not only kiss his sister but stick his hand up her shirt because of a suggestion from the crowd. Mistletoe kisses don’t mean shit. It’s just a kiss.” Dean smirked. “Unless you’re scared that I’m going to find out just how bad a kisser you are…”

It worked. Sam grabbed his shirt and shoved him up against the wall, kissing him hard. Dean opened up right away when he felt Sam’s tongue licking at him, taking everything Sam would give him while he could pretend it was just about the mistletoe, just about the curse.

Except… Sam didn’t seem to be stopping? Okay then. Except that Dean had a problem. In his pants. He had to get away before Sam noticed. He pushed Sam back. “Okay, bucko. I think you’ve proved your point.”

“So that was just a kiss, huh?” Sam went back into his room and slammed the door.


	7. We Interrupt This Week's Prompts – Okay, fine, here’s what happened next.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean deal with the fallout from the cursed mistletoe kiss. (Sequel to yesterday's chapter.)

Dean had no idea what to do now. There was nothing worse than having Sam angry at him, unless it was Sam hating him.

He knocked. “Sammy? You okay?”

“Curse is broken. Not freezing anymore. Thanks.” Sam’s voice was clipped, strained, like Sam was forcing the words to sound as normal as he could through tears.

“Sam, c’mon. Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“You don’t… you really don’t see what’s wrong with what just happened?”

“No, I don’t. I mean I see what other people might say was wrong with it, but you know what? Screw them. If me being your brother is your only problem with it? Then no, I don’t see the problem.”

“We’re brothers!” Sam heaved a sigh audible through the door, and there was a sound like someone slumping against it and sliding down. Dean sat with his back to the door, too, and waited. “When we were kids, you and me were all over each other. Right up until I left for Stanford, we were always in each other’s space, I could count on a hug or a pat on the back or something pretty much every day. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but since I came back to hunting… pretty much takes one of us dying for us to hug.”

“I’ve noticed, Sammy.” That was deliberate on Dean’s part. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to hug Sam – it’s just that he didn’t trust himself not to go too far and let his unbrotherly attraction show. “Is that… you think that since we’re not practically glued to each other like we were when we were kids… that I don’t… I don’t even know what I’m trying to say here.”

“I miss it, Dean. But I was never going to try to get it back, because… because I couldn’t. Because I knew that if I opened that door, it was gonna lead us down a path I can’t imagine you wanna go down. Eleven goddamn years, Dean. And some stupid cursed mistletoe forces my hand.”

“Sammy? This path… is it one that leads to us kissing like that on our own?”

Sam snorted. “Among other things. I was kind of curious where your line was, since the kissing didn’t seem to bother you. Dean, please don’t kick me out. Or kick my ass.”

“Sammy, open the door. Please.”

“Not until you promise not to kick my ass.”

“Whatever ends up happening to your ass, it’s not gonna be me kicking it. I promise. Now open this door.”

He heard Sam getting up, and moved away from the door himself. The door swung open, and Dean stepped into the room. “You wanna know why I stopped you where I did?”

“Dean, I get it. And I don’t blame you.”

“No, Sammy, I don’t think you do.” Dean grabbed Sam’s hand and put it on his cock. “I didn’t want you to notice that and kick my ass. For wanting to go down that road you’re so scared of.”

“Oh. Um. That… that changes things.” Sam reddened a little. “How long?”

“Pretty much since you flipped me off you in your apartment at Stanford. Baby brother wasn’t a baby anymore. And you may have gotten a little rusty, but you sure as hell hadn’t gotten soft.”

Sam laughed and ducked his head. “So what you’re telling me is that for eleven goddamn years, we’ve both been ripping ourselves to pieces trying to find the balance between being brothers the only way we knew how, with no concept of personal space, and not giving away that we wanted each other.”

“Yeah. Kinda makes me wonder how much of the crap we’ve been through we could’ve avoided if I’d just kissed you when those psycho hillbillies caged you.”

“Or if I’d come clean when you were dying, that first time, when I took you to that faith healer. I thought about it, when you showed up at my room after checking yourself out of the hospital.”

“Yeah.” Dean shook his head. “Sammy, I hate to interrupt the heart-to-heart, but I kinda have a problem and if I don’t do something about it soon, it’s gonna drive me crazy.”

“Well, you know… the Winchesters always handle problems better when they face them together. Let me give you a hand with that?”


	8. SUNDAY - Dressing up as santa’s elves for a case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam go undercover as Santa's elves. There's a bit of a mixup with Dean's costume, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Jealous!Sam, feminization

“Sammy, this is ridiculous.”

“This was your idea, genius.”

That wasn’t helping. Dean looked ridiculous. Sam, damn him, despite being a freaking gigantor moose, could pull off Santa’s Elf. Dean… couldn’t.

Especially since there’d evidently been a mixup and Dean was given a girl’s costume. If he’d been going to this for some other reason, he’d be on his knees thanking whoever thought it was a great idea to use the porn version of the elf costume in an actual Christmas Come-Visit-Santa setup. Miniskirt, fishnet stockings, it was straight out of central casting for a Christmas porn. There was even padding with a note – “Fill out the shirt, darlin’!”

When Sam first saw Dean in the costume, it had been embarrassing. Oddly enough, it was embarrassing for Sam more than Dean. There’d even been a little drool. Then there had been ten solid minutes of laughing at him.

“You wouldn’t find this so funny if it were you in this skirt,” Dean grumbled.

Sam did his best to catch his breath. “You really think they have that in my size? There was no way I was getting the sexy elf costume!”

“That sounds like a challenge to me, little brother. And fucking ACCEPTED.”

Of course, Dean was enjoying his revenge. There were actual collisions from people too busy staring at Dean to pay attention to where they were going. And Sam couldn’t do anything about it, because they were “working”. He couldn’t even show his jealousy, because they’d told people they were brothers.

When their shift was up, four hours of hell, Dean found Sam dragging him out the second he could. Sam didn’t even wait to get their costumes off, just dragged Dean straight out behind the store and shoved him into a wall. “You think it’s fun, dangling yourself in front of everyone like that? You look like a North Pole hooker, and not even the classy kind.”

“Aw, Sammy. You say the sweetest things.” Dean pouted. “You’re the one who thought this was funny earlier. Remember?”

“Clearly didn’t think it through. You’re mine, big brother. All mine. No one else’s.”

“Seems like I could use a reminder.”

Dean would forever feel sorry for the poor janitor who came out with the trash to see one elf slamming another against the wall, making him scream. Not sorry enough to regret a damn thing, though. His little brother was hot when he was jealous.

Maybe, despite the fact that they had learned nothing of value about their case, this hadn’t been a complete waste of time. He was still finding the porn Elf costume in Sam’s size, though. Matter of pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome/loved!


End file.
